User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. ---- Paranormal Database/CDI System 2011 The more I try to edit the Template and CDI's page, the more I realize this is a big project. The Template and CDI page for 'Classes' sections should be what do you think, less than one paragraph (i.e. 2 to 3 sentences maximum)? Brief description, what method of disposal, brief examples? The individual pages for each Class should have all this exposition that is currently on it if it's feasible and not fanon material? I've been searching and there doesn't seem to be a page/listing for Traits (i.e. Free-Floating, Vapor). Did you want to create one in the future when all this is closer to being done? Here's my battle plan: 1) Finish my first project; currently halfway on Stylized Version Tobin's Spirit Guide entries of entities. 2) Ignore Animated Classification pages for now. 3) Slowly edit the Template Paranormal Database CDI System. By slowly, one to two classes a day. 4) Repeat with CDI System page. 5) Branch out and edit individual Class pages. 6) Maybe start on Traits pages, depending on your thoughts. Estimated Time Required: Beats me. Mrmichaelt 01:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Been a while, but I finally did it The first seven series of the Garbage Pail Kids have been completed on the GPK Wiki. Now all I got to do is create articles for the cards of series 8 and 9, and we'll be able to finish the articles for the movie and cartoon. PS: You've worked quite hard lately. Please take a break, you've earned it.) SonofSamhain 10:56, November 29, 2010 (UTC) How old? I would like for you to type ages on each characters to find out how old they are. Larry1996 07:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Protect/Lock pages I'm starting to get somewhat annoyed with the constant moving of the Sloars page to Slors, changing of spelling throughout the article and disregard of. Is there any chance we can Protect/Lock the article? Mrmichaelt 22:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Thriller 20:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I like everything going on I apologize for not being active lately. I've been busy on the Girls Bravo and Madballs Wikis. I am also sorry for not helping on the Beetlejuice and GPK Wikis. Sometimes I just do not have the time to do everything I want. If you ever need me on any of these wikis, just say the word and I'll see what I can do. I got five issues of the Madballs comic for Christmas, so I used the information to contribute to the Madballs Wiki. Once I get the other five issues, I will add info on them and create articles for the other comic characters. SonofSamhain 14:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey Hello: This is Dennys McCoy. I noticed recently that, in 2009, you wondered whether or not I had married Pamela Hickey. Well, yes indeed I did. We have been married 33 years. Best Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey Please answer! I am sorry I was not active here lately, but I have done a lot on the other Wikis I contribute to. The Madballs Wiki has information on the comic book now and the Girls Bravo Wiki has an article for every episode of the anime, every chapter of the manga, the PS2 visual novel, and nearly every character. Wish you'd check your messages more often. SonofSamhain 18:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :I have been very busy lately on the move in my life and things related to it. I barely get time to edit articles here right now at all. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Question about Noname tag I just set up a page that required the Noname tag and I noticed the ribbon is black, thus covering up the text explaining what the tag is in the first place. Know why this happened? Mrmichaelt 02:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :What articles show this as a problem? Because I can't reproduce the issue. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Very strange. I only have this problem when I'm using Google Chrome. It's fine when I look at the pages on Mozilla Firefox. Mrmichaelt 02:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed it. The same issue happened to the other Templates last month. the bgcolor was set for black. Oddly it was not showing up on Firefox tho. Strange. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. But yeah, really weird. Do you think it some edit across all of Wikia that messed up the setting? Mrmichaelt 02:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well usually Firefox and Google Chrome work pretty much the same. Now if you use IE....Your own your own then. Infact my laptop was attacked via IE, and I now can't use the browser, which is fine with me, as they are outdated and half of the flash stuff wont work right with IE. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ghostbusters Canon One thing that really baffles me is whether The Real Ghostbusters is canon with the movies or not, especially because there is evidence that both proves and disproves this. First, I'll show the evidence disproving that RGB is canon. *The IDW Comic The Other Side contradicts the events of the episode The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!. *The RGB sequel Extreme Ghostbusters does not have many acknowledgments of the events in the movies, save for saying some of the classic lines like "We came, we saw..." and "Disaster of biblical proportions". *Many other IDW Comics contradict the canon of RGB. *The movie canon has not made any acknowledgments of the NOW comic book. *In the movies, you could only get rid of a Class 7 by destroying them or sending them back to the other side. In RGB, it was possible to trap and contain a Class 7. Now for the evidence that proves at least some version of the events of RGB are canon: *They did bother to explain the differences. Citizen Ghost explained that the boys in gray wore new uniforms because the originals were contaminated from defeating Gozer, they made the Containment Unit bigger and made some improvements, and Slimer became a friend of the Ghostbusters. Also, the episode Take Two helped explain differences dealing with the characters' appearances and whatnot. *Ghostbusters 2 showed the trap being capable of sucking in a ghost without the aid of a proton pack and that it was possible to bust multiple entities with just one trap. Both of these capabilities of the ghost trap were first shown on RGB. *Something's Going Around, the first episode of RGB to air after the release of GB2, introduced Louis Tully into the series and Janine's hairstyle was similar to the one in the second movie. Also, the episode Partners in Slime alluded to the events of Ghostbusters 2 and featured use of the mood slime. *GB2 claims that the Ghostbusters went out of business right after the events of the original film, but here is evidence that the GBs were only out of business for two years instead of five and remained active a good amount of time after the events of the first movie: When preparing to trap the Scoleri Brothers, Egon mentions they haven't used the packs in two years(it'd be pretty awkward if they used proton packs while they were out of business). In addition, it sometimes takes a long time for lawsuits to make it to court, so it might have been a few years before clients that sued them in the first movie finally had their cases coming to court. Not to mention that Egon mentions in Partners in Slime that they beat Vigo a year ago. *Ghostbusters: The Video Game has quite a few nods to The Real Ghostbusters. The Containment Unit is similar, and near it is a PKE Meter similar to the RGB Meter. Also, Slimer is kept to be studied. As for Stay Puft, the thing with him may be that Gozer's destructor form was just an avatar that is still somewhat a part of him, and Stay Puft became a separate entity free from Gozer's influence. Keeping true with Ray's theory with Gozer only being able to become SP in our world, Gozer created a second Marshmallow Man avatar when he returned. Whether it's canon or not, I don't care if the upcoming third movie completely ignores the shows. I like everything GB-related. SonofSamhain 20:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem with Animated Paranormal Database Some characters(as in letters, numbers, punctuation, etc.) are sticking out at the top of the template. I have no idea what is causing it. I tried erasing the extra at one entry, but it just changed the outside-template characters. I also attempted to erase the characters at the top underneath the Animated Database summary, but that didn't seem to do anything! Soon I will get around to putting Woodchuck and Power Guy to the storage facility. SonofSamhain 15:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh, I see the problem. I am actually thinking of redoing the Paranormal Database with Wiki pipe(Wiki tables) instead of the CSS tables that currently we use. So while it looks ugly, I can only say hang in there, cause it'll go away during the conversion. Also, the issue predates your edits. I didn't notice it but its been there a good 3 edits before today. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Understood Thank you for replying. It's been ages since I got a message on my talk page. It's odd how I've done so much for Ghostbusters, Madballs, and Girls Bravo wikis, and still the hard work as just begun. I got five of the ten issues of the Madballs comics for Christmas, so I used the information to update the articles on the Madballs Wiki regarding the comic. Once I recieve the fifth, sixth, seventh, ninth, and tenth issues of the Madballs comic book, I will resume editing there. I also plan to someday return to the Garbae Pail Kids Wiki and resume editing. I'm just a little overwhelmed. Everyday, it's school, pleasure, and editing on Wikia, and this wiki's usually the only one I ever have time to contribute to these days. SonofSamhain 16:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I know how that is. I havn't been able to edit as much as I once did due to the move and the job hunt. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Killerwatt Issues I think you're a little late with making it a must to add references. For one thing, the Killerwatt article said he made two cameos for a long time. Whoever posted that info is probably long gone by now. Also, I want to give you my word that I will never post false information on this wiki, and if I ever do, it's because I do not know it is false, and if that is the case, I will remove the false info I added once i am informed it is false. On another note, it's great how big this article is spanning. Considering the minor ghosts we've covered recently, should their be an article about the ghost in Masquerade that haunted a vase gallery? Only problem we have in covering minor ghosts nowadays other than limited info(if any) is having to put it in the Containment Unit(Paranormal Database) after trapping it(making an article for it). SonofSamhain 11:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :The reference thing can be changed over time (heck it wont happen over nite). I'm hoping others will get on board and help, tho at this point we are only going to focus on new content that needs references. I hope to have a process for doing references here soon, so everyone can easily do it. :Actually, there are four in that episode. Anyways, any ghost such as them should be covered. Its quite breath taking how many ghosts that have been covered here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Good and Bad news about me First, the bad news. I think I am getting a bit obsessed with Ghostbusters now. It's practically the only thing on my mind now. It also isn't helping that I am interested in the Mattel figures.The only thing I am thinking about other than Ghostbusters now is The Mask. Now, the good news. I found out that last year, our old friend Mr. SlimeMan did a video review of the Extreme Ghostbusters Samhain figure, divided into three videos. One even featured a size comparison with the Mattel figures. I posted a comment on one video and told him how I was doing. I am hoping he responds. SonofSamhain 15:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Some days, it seems the censors were pretty lazy There were some things I was quite shocked to find in RGB and EGB, since those shows were aimed at kids. Makes me wonder how it got past the censors. RGB Examples: *At the end of Once Upon a Slime, it at first looks like Ray is reading Slimer a porno mag. Even with Ray's remark of being a shame something wonderful can't come to life and the other Ghostbusters saying Slimer may be a little young for that. *In Trading Faces, there was a part where the Evil Slimer twin was clearly slapping Janine in the butt. There's no two ways about it, Slimer's evil lookalike was sexually harassing her! EGB Examples: *Janine says "Hell's Kitchen" in Back in the Saddle, Part 1. *While it could easily go right over the heads of young viewers, when Janine remarks that her relationship with Egon would be easier if love were something he could see under the microscope, we hear Spengler say "Interesting, these paramecium are mating". Kind of lacks credibility, since a lot of the ghosts on Extreme Ghostbusters were pretty frightening to children. Oddly, I was real young when I first saw Extreme Ghostbusters, and I never even flinched at the sight of the ghosts. This must run in the family, because I once showed my youngest sister Frankenstein when she was two. Then again, most 1930's horror movies are not very scary when compared to today's standards. SonofSamhain 07:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, currently I'm having issues with wikia and they update as my user stuff has been reset. Totally annoying. Devilmanozzy 20:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Please ignore my Help! comment on Wikia Community I managed to finally return to the Ghostbusters Wiki. Still have no idea what happened, but I am fine. SonofSamhain 12:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) GB Canon Poll Could you please add one more option: "Everything but Comics"; cause that's where I'm at right now, heh. If not, that's cool. Mrmichaelt 08:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) About Ghostbusters enthusiasts teams Hi, I'm Jenny I posted about the Inland Empire Ghostbusters. I just want to say, if it's against the TOS I'm sorry and maybe you guys can add a place where Ghostbusters enthusiasts can showcase their teams. There are quite a bit out there, it'll raise your publicity for your site... With the Inland Empire Ghostbusters, I'm sure you'll get even more visitors :) . In any case, I do want to say, Ghostbusters Wiki, awesome idea! Thanks. Please let me know...Thanks, and sorry if I troubled you. Wanted to talk about the fanon wiki It seems nobody has been there for a while. I may make individual articles for the episodes of my 8th season of The Real Ghostbusters. Also, I will be getting issues 5,6,7,9, and 10 of the Madballs comic soon, so I will be updating the comics articles on the Madballs wiki before you know it. The thing about RGB seasons is it was a great show, and if they don't have plans to revive the series, it is cool to have fan fictions. I am a bit disappointed not to here anything about your RGB season featuring urban legends, because I liked that idea just as much as my own. My 8th season has many cool episodes. Plots will include battling a Class 9 demon named Verox, the return of Gozer and Vigo, and how they captured Surt. Here are examples explaining the episodes with Gozer and Vigo. In the episode with Gozer, it is revealed the Sumerian god transferred part of his being into Stay Puft the first time he was defeated. In the storage facility, Stay Puft is overcome by Gozer's personality and uses his power to get ghosts to release himself from the grid along with Samhain, the Boogieman, and the Grundel. Gozer then comes across an unrevealed mandala node that Shandor forgot about until he was defeated by the Ghostbusters. Gozer then ditches Stay Puft and uses the combined powers of the three Class 7 entities to gain a more effective destructor form, that of an armored demon. Luckily, Stay Puft warns the Ghostbusters and they recapture the escaped ghosts and destroy Gozer again. In Vigo's episode, Egon does an experiment with ectoplasm samples from Slimer and Soul Man on the same night the Ghostbusters have a party with their ghostly allies and friends(such as Shifter and the ghosts from My Left Fang). An accident in the experiment revives Vigo and turns him into a vampiric entity that needs to feed on ectoplasmic energy to survive. He frees the Scoleri Brothers from the containment unit to keep the Ghostbusters busy while he drains the energy of the ghosts. Luckily, Egon uses notes from the experiment to create a device that drains Vigo's energy and restores it to his victims, enabling the Ghostbusters to recapture the Scoleri Brothers and capture Vigo the Carpathian. SonofSamhain 14:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Article Edit Emails May be just me but I thought I'd pass along this minor observation. For pages that a user follows, they get an email when they are edited. But I noticed, a 24 hour lag since Saturday to receive emails that notify me of an article edit. Thought it was weird but it seems be still slow but not as long as a lag. Mrmichaelt 03:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Future Projects Been brainstorming future mini-projects for the near future and wanted to ask you somethings: 1) Because of my ongoing requirement to reload the wiki to get things to load, I can't quite get to the point where I can lock a thread. Could you lock the forum thread I made for the Tom Waltz interview. I sent him the Q's last night but but the love of all things holy, I was unable to get the drop down menu to appear so I could lock the thread. 2A) When we do get the answers back and everything's done and a new article for the interview is made, is it possible to give it some special designation like "Article of the Month"? 2B) Should we create a new Category for this new article, i.e. "Interview"? 3) Are there plans to create new Badges, specifically for Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime? Mrmichaelt 06:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :1. Done. :2. Well the plan was (plans are always subject to debate) to put up a banner on the main page which will have a picture of Tom and a character from the video game with text explaining that we have a interview up. The category for the article I guess can be interviews. Not sure. I didn't categorize the two over at Filmation Ghostbusters. :3. It depends more on the content of the game and how many new ghosts there really are. It is clear that there are a number of people that will be looking at this game with a degree of importance (maybe even as canon or possible canon) so as the date gets closer hopefully more gameplay will be shown online. I feel we should wait til the game is atleast about to be released first. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::1. Thanks! ::2. That works. I only asked because I figured every article should have a category but since I asked about both Sanctum of Slime and Infestation, there would be related categories added to it, too. ::3. Agreed. It's going to be a interesting river to cross when the time comes. Mrmichaelt 07:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) There are indeed no hard feelings I helped because I do not like the idea of working alone. Sure, I managed to go just fine working alone on the Madballs and Girls Bravo wikis, but sometimes it can be a real pain to have to do everything by yourself with nobody else helping. Things are peachy-keen on Madballs Wiki. Only thing to worry about now are missing articles for voice actors and images for the animated Badballs and comics(by which I mean both pics of the Madballs as they appear in the comic and images of characters that appear exclusively in the comic book). We will also need images for Skip and Sandy. You will take care of the images, while I handle the articles. My one shame in editing is I do not know anything about adding images. I can only do text edits. SonofSamhain 14:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Been taking a vacation and I have another 4 days to go. I have been on here tho, checking edits and such. Anyways, I'll be back in 4. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I hope the vacation's been great so far. We only had one major vandalizing event during your time off. Been making great progress on the timeline project; Movie Canon is done and I'm about 2/3 complete on the Animated Canon one. Mrmichaelt 06:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Someone tried to put quotes in the infobox of Proton Pack but I couldn't get it to work for some reason. Could you take a look at it when you have the chance? Not really sure the article needs it Mrmichaelt 06:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC)